


Were are Young

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Dick sabía que era su culpa... no podra cumplir su promesa a Damian





	

Esto debía ser una broma, una broma demasiado cruel.

Dick se intentó acercar, sin embargo, un brazo lo detuvo.

“No.” Bárbara negó, mirando con tristeza a Dick. “Ellos… no están listos Dick.”

Dick negó con una sonrisa temblorosa. “Babs…”

“Y-yo tampoco estoy lista Dick.” Bárbara dijo antes de alejarse.

Dick solo miro a un punto fijo en las paredes de la mansión.

Los recuerdos aplastándolo lentamente.

_“Padre no lo apruebara.” Damian murmuró en contra del pecho de Dick. “No podemos seguir con esto Grayson.”_

_Dick negó y con su dedo índice levantó la barbilla de Damian._

_“Yo te amo Damian… y tú a mí.” Dick beso suavemente los labios delgados de Damian. “Si estamos juntos. Bruce debe de acostumbrarse .”_

_Damian lo miro dudoso antes de enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de Dick. “Tt-” murmuró el niño._

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, que una persona le dijera que era una mentira. 

Que eso no estabas pasando.

“¡Qué haces aquí!” Steph le gritó cuando lo vio, detrás suyo Tim venía, ambos con los ojos hinchados. “¡Lárgate!”

“N-no…” Dick negó. “No me iré sin verlo.” Dick dijo con lágrimas y decidido.

“Yo te voy a sacar maldito.” Steph se acercó furiosa, pero Tim le detuvo. 

“Dick… no lo hagas, aún no.” Dick miró a Tim, su mirada no era la misma de siempre, ahora lo miraba triste y decepcionado.

“Y-yo necesito verlo… es mentira Tim.” Dick dijo negándolo. Y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa forzada intentando engañarse a sí mismo. “Little D está dormido.”

“Si alguna vez los apreciaste, vete Dick.” 

No, no podía, lo prometió…

_“Grayson, no vas a morir.” Damian murmuró._

_Sus cuerpos desnudos, entrelazados como si de uno propio se tratase._

_“No morirás nunca, no importa si tengo que revivirte, no morirás.” Dick río y beso los nudillos de Damian._

_“Prometo estar siempre contigo.”_

“Se lo prometí Tim.” Tim lo miro antes de suspirar. 

“Bruce, no podrán aguantar verte. No ahora.” 

“¡Damian!” Dick gritó de pronto, necesitaba estar con su Little D. “¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjenme pasar!”

"Dick por favor." Tim lo detuvo, o al menos lo intentó, Dick intentaba; golpeaba y lanzaba golpes. 

"Grayson." Dick se detuvo, su corazón vibrando y sus ojos acuosos.

"Necesitó verlo." Dick murmuró al dueño de esa voz. "Jay... lo necesitó, pero necesito ir allí, verlo, se que esta bien Jason."

Dick murmuró todo sin ver el rostro de Jason.

_"¡Que demonios te pasa!" Jason gritó empujando a Dick en los almacenes. "¡Es un niño!." Jason golpeó la mejilla de Dick, justo en el pómulo._

_"Lo amo." Dick gritó, sus pulmones agitándose, su corazón vibrando a mil por hora._

_"Me das asco... siempre fuiste así, acéptalo. Con cada uno de nosotros, como si fuéramos ... juguetes."_

_"¡No!" Dick gritó . "¡Lo amo! ¡No es un juguete!"_

"No puedo creerlo... él está bien." Dick murmuró.

Dick miró los ojos de Jason, pero se encontró con lo que no deseaba ver. 

Jason no tenía la mirada sobre de él. Jason tenía esas gafas negras, el bastón en su mano.

“Necesitó verlo Jason.” Dick se dejó caer de rodillas apretando su mano en su pecho.

“Dick por favor.” Tim gritó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con sus párpados abiertos, mirando exasperado a Dick. “¡Tu lo llevaste a esto!” Dick se abrazó a él mismo. “¡Lo abandonaste cuando te necesito! ¡No tienes derecho de --!” Tim se detuvo como Jason lo tomaba del hombro.

Tim se calló como Jason apretaba su agarre.

“Ayúdame a llevarlo.” Jason le dijo a Tim.

“¡Jason qué mierdas!” Tim iba a replicar.

“Tim… prometiste ayudarme. Siempre.” Jason dijo su voz parecía neutra. Pero Dick sabía que estaba sufriendo.

“Y-yo…” Tim quería negarse sin embargo, se lo había prometido a Jason.

“Vamos Dick.” Dick miró con tristeza a Jason quien era guiado por Tim a la cueva.

Dick iba en silencio, pero sabía que allí había algo que no quisiera ver.

_“Recuerdo cuando te conocí.” Dick murmuró como él y Robin estaban en la cima de la Torre Wayne. “Eras arrogante, pero yo sabía que sólo necesitabas amor …”_

_“Tt-” Damian murmuró mientras bufaba. “Era un idiota.” Dick sorio como Damian estaba sonrojado._

Cuándo llegaron, Dick pudo apreciar como Bruce estaba sentado a un lado de la camilla, como Kate, Duke , los Titanes, Colín devastado llorando en brazos de Clark. Todo llorando.

“Llévame a lado de Bruce, Tim.” Jason murmuró y Tim asintió, guiando los pasos de Jason.

Todos miraron con Atención a Dick, mientras que este, daba con pesadez cada uno de sus pasos.

“Creí que habías ido a descansar.” Pudo escuchar la voz de Bruce. Al parecer se dirigía a Jason. 

“Puedo aguantar más, soy inválido más no viejo.” Jason dijo burlón.

Fue cuando Dick aprovechó para acercarse al cuerpo. Cuándo miro a Bruce.

Inmediatamente, Bruce se levantó de su asiento. “¡Qué haces aquí!” Bruce iba camino a enfrentar a Dick, pero Jason puso la mano en su brazo.

“¡Jason!” Bruce gritó y arrebató su brazo del agarre de Jason. 

Dick no podía pensar en nada a su alrededor. Su mente, su corazón estaban centrados en el cuerpo encima de la camilla de metal.

Su respiración titubeo. Sus ojos se esforzaban en no dejar salir más lágrimas, su mano izquierda temblaba, su cabeza negaba.

No. No. No.

Dick negó mientras su mano se acercaba a tocar el cuerpo.

“Tu lo hiciste.” Bruce gruñó teniendo la atención de Dick. “Fue tu culpa.”

“¡N-no!” Dick negó pero aún así guió su mano a la de Damián.

“Lo abandonaste cuando te necesito.”

Dick cerró sus ojos.

_“N-no.” Damian negó mientras Bruce le miraba con furia. “Nos amamos.”_

_“¡Eres un niño!” Bruce gritó, Damian negó y gruñó, Dick debía estar a su lado, pero Jason lo retenía en sus brazos._

_“¡Lo amo Bruce!”_

_“¡Tu…!”_

“Lárgate… no lo toques.” Bruce gruñó. Pero nada alejaría a Dick de su lugar. No de su Little D.

“D-dami…” Dick dijo con suavidad mientras que su mano intenta animar el cuerpo inerte del niño.

_“Lo amo” Damian dijo decidido._

_“No lo permitiré.” Bruce sujeto a Damian del brazo, apretándolo. “Dejarás de ser Robín. Irás a ese internado en los Alpes.” Damian nego._

_“¡Grayson!” Damian gritó, Dick no podía permitir que se lo llevarán._

_“Lo siento Jay.” Jason parpadeo mientras que Dick le daba un fuerte codazo en la frente._

_Jason gritó fuertemente, Bruce se distrajo por el dolor de su amante, y Damian aprovechó para sacar un batarang y encajarlo en la mano de Bruce._

_“¡Damian.” Dick gritó sorprendido como Bruce se quejaba de la sangre que salía de su mano._

_Damian parpadeo con horror, Dick podía verlo en los ojos de Damian._

_Sin pensar mucho, Damian fue tomado entre los brazos de Dick._

“¡Bruce!” Jason gritó mientras intentaba acercarse a Bruce, estuvo a punto de caer, sino fuera por Kate quien lo ayudó. “Basta.”

“Era mi hijo… “ Bruce dijo con su voz quebrándose en cada letra. “Era mío… me arrebataste a mi hijo.” 

“¡Yo era tu hijo!” Dick gritó mirando con suma tristeza a Bruce. “¡Lo perdí!” Dick se abrazó a asimismo reaccionando.

Su mente un pasaje a la razones.

_“¿Te gusta Damian?” Dick preguntó mientras Damian y el entraban al departamento. Damian no hablaba mucho en el viaje._

_“Padre perderá la mano.” Damian dijo con sus ojos acuosos. “Lo sé… s-sabia donde estaba el nervio.”_

_“Hey…” Dick se acercó, juntando su frente con la del niño. “El estará bien, se recuperara.”_

_“Cómo lo sabes Grayson.” Dick beso las lágrimas que caían en los senderos de las mejillas de Damian._

_“Sólo lo sé.”_

“Tuviste la culpa…” Bruce dijo. Ya no había furia en su voz, ahora sólo era la voz de un padre que había perdido a su hijo.

Dick no dijo nada, sólo asintió mientras qué Bruce abrazaba a Jason llorando y gritando.

Dick sonrió al cuerpo de Damian, su piel blanca, sus labios pálidos, Dick desearía poder ver los ojos verdoso de Damian.  
_  
“Perdió la vista.” Dick murmuró. Damian lo miro sorprendido. “Mi golpe… Dios.” Grayson entró su rostro en sus manos._

_Jason había perdido la vista, el golpe de Dick había facturado en cráneo, causando coagulación sanguínea en los globos oculares, causando la pérdida total de ambos ojos._

_Damian reposo su brazo detrás de los hombros de Dick. “Padre perdió el brazo, verdad.” Dick gimió pero asintió._

_Ambos lloraron esa noche, su amor, resultó ser más difícil de lo que creía._

Bruce tenía razón, Dick pensó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Damian. Lo había abandonado.

_Dick preparó su maleta mientras Damián dormía, Dick dio una última mirada al cuerpo cálido y descansando de Damian._

_Su amor era imposible, Damian no podría cargar con su culpa y la de Dick, Damian era un niño que confío en su amor._

_Ahora su amor fue manchado, Dick no podrá recuperarse de lo que hizo, pero Damian era joven, podrá recuperar todo…_

_Pero a lado de su familia._

_“Te amo.”_

“Te amo.” Dick susurró mientras acariciaba la muñeca de Damian, la cicatriz de la cortada. De su muñeca a su brazo.

Damian utilizó la espada más profunda, idéntica a la que daño a Bruce. 

“Estaremos juntos.” Dick murmuró mientras acariciaba la piel de la muñeca. “Esta vez no te dejaré sólo Dami… lo prometo.”

Dick sonrió mientras besaba suavemente los labios de Damian.

No estaban calientes como siempre, pero era su Damian… su Little D.

_**Damian intentó comunicarse con Dick, todos los días, cuando regresó a la mansión.** _

_**Damian no podía soportar ver a su padre con una sola mano, a Jason sin poder ir algún lado sin ayuda.** _

_**No podía con la culpa de ver cómo su padre miraba con tristeza a Jason, mientras que esté, perdía la visión totalmente.** _

_**Damian intentó buscar a Dick, Damian lloro todas las noches, gritó por el regreso de su amado.** _

_**Las palabras de todo en su mente, recordando, que todo mundo le advierto, acaso Dick nunca lo amo.** _

_**Fue sólo un juguete para Grayson, sólo lo ilusionó.** _

_**Damian había decepcionado a su abuelo, a su madre, Damian había traicionado a su padre, y le había quitando una de su mano, ya no podría ser Batman, y Todd había pedido su vista… ya no podra mirar con amor a Bruce nunca más.** _

_**Dick lo abandonó, demostrarle, que no era necesario, era un inútil, una persona que nunca supo amar, y a las personas que lo amaron, que lo querían proteger, los daño en más de un sentido.** _

_**Damian cortó su brazo en silencio, se obligó a él mismo a no llorar ni un solo momento.** _

_**Esperaba que Grayson estuviera en su muerte…** _

_**Damian sólo rezaba que Dick no cumpliera su promesa… no permitiría que Dick muriese, pero nunca más lo vería.** _

_**Damián murió con una sonrisa, liberando su mente y su cuerpo.** _

_**Era imperfecto para amar, pero al menos conoció el amor un momento.** _

_**Eso era suficiente para su vida.  
** _


End file.
